Unprepared Advances
by 1mcswarek
Summary: Traci and Andy are meant to be having a girls night in, but when Traci pulls out and Sam steps in, Andy has trouble containing her growing feelings and the need to jump the guy standing in her living room. One-shot, just a bit of romantic fluff.


Well, this idea just wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it all down and I ended up turning it into a one shot. I'm not sure if I'm entirely happy with it but feel free to let me know what you think by leaving me one of the awesome reviews.

For all of you out there who are following **Sweat, Spa Baths and Bikinis**, there will be another chapter coming, I promise! I know it's been so long since that first chapter but I just haven't had any time and then when I sit down and try to write it I get this massive case of writers block :-/ I'm not done with the story though and the next chapter will come, I just have no idea how soon, sorry!

Enjoy and please remember to _**review :)**_

* * *

"Sam, wait up" Traci yelled across the bullpen. She had spotted him walking out of the locker room in his street clothes and figured he was done with shift. Perfect timing.

"Yeah Nash?" He said and turned to see her hurrying to catch up with him before he left.

"I have a huge favor to ask" She said in a pleading tone and a weary smile on her face as she caught up to him.

"I"m done with shift Nash, that means no more paperwork. I'm tired and I just want to go home and relax" He told her bluntly. He didn't mean to sound harsh but he had had a tough shift, the last thing he wanted to do was spend four more hours filling out report after report.

"No, this is more a personal sort of thing" she replied, unsure as to how to broach the subject without making it sound like it was planned or something.

"Oh, what is it then?" He asked hesitantly, not sure where she was going with this.

"Dex just called and he can't look after Leo tonight, so I'm going to" she paused figuring out how to phrase the next bit "Anyway, Me and Andy were going to have a movie and pizza night, I know she will understand but she was really looking forward to it, so I was wondering if maybe you could go instead of me?" She asked, hopeful he would say yes.

The giant grin breaking out on his face gave him away. "Sure" he said nonchalantly, brushing it off like it was just mates hanging out. Traci knew there was something more there though, this being the perfect opportunity to force them to both admit it.

"Great" Traci Squealed excitedly "She was expecting me in about an hour and I was bringing the Pizza and DVD's " She said before giving him a quick smile and rushing off out the door.

Suddenly his boring evening just seemed to get more interesting.

Hearing a knock on her door, she silently cursed herself for not being ready on time. She was so looking forward to tonight that she went out and did a quick grocery shop to get all the junk food she thought they would need, leaving her minimal time to come back and have a shower before Traci arrived.

"Come in" she yelled out to Traci and went about finding some sweats and a hoodie to throw on. Realizing she had left them in the lounge, she quickly ran in to grab them, only to be greeted by Sam standing in her lounge with a pizza box and a stack of DVD's.

"Hey" he said quietly, trying to focus on forming a coherent sentence with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, the woman he loves, standing in front of him in just her underwear and a deep pink blushing spreading up her neck to her gorgeous face and flushed cheeks. "Traci couldn't make it so she sent me" He managed to choke out. He wasn't sure whether or not it had registered in her mind what she was standing in front of him in.

"Oh" was all she could say, still in shock. Then she remembered what she was wearing. _Crap. _Sure he had seen her in her underwear before, in fact countless times when he had barged into the women's locker room at work without knocking, except that it was meant to be just her and Trace for a girls night, hence she wasn't exactly wearing her sexiest underwear. She was a little ashamed to admit it, but had she of known it would be Sam coming over, she may have just spent a little extra time picking out her lingerie.

Both of them stood like that for what seemed like forever. Neither making a move towards each other or to break the intimate moment they found themselves in. Looking into his eyes she was met with a similar expression to the one he seemed to almost always wear around her at the moment. She could see the lust and want in his eyes as he took in every last bit of her skin. His eyes slowly tracing down her lean body and then back up again, drinking in the sight of her. A warm feeling spread throughout her body and she thought about closing the distance between them, capturing his lips and claiming him as her own. Making love to him until he moaned out her name, over and over. She could feel herself getting rather wet and she thanked god that he couldn't read her thoughts. No, not her thoughts, only her every expression and move. He always knew.

His rough voice brought her back to the world of the living and she realized she completely missed what he had just said. "What was that sorry?" she asked sheepishly, realizing she had been caught staring at his lips while thinking of every possible thing she would like to do to him right now. The blush on her cheeks growing deeper and more obvious every second.

"I said, were you looking for these" and he held out her hoodie and sweat pants, gesturing for her to take them. A bemused look on his face as she stepped forward and took them from him, muttering a small thank you as she refused to look at his face, instead focusing on a small stain on the floor. Afraid that if she looked, she wouldn't be able to stop herself from jumping his bones, god, the way he was just _looking_ at her right now, it was enough to question her self control.

"I'll just go and put these on" She said quietly, motioning towards her bedroom and he nodded, still taking in the sight of her. "Just make yourself comfortable" she said and then turned on her heel to walk back to her room, an extra sway in her hips since she knew there was no way he _wasn't_ looking at her ass while she walked off.

Taking a deep breath of air to calm himself and the thoughts that were running through his mind at the moment, he moved over to the couch and sat down, putting the pizza box on the table. He really needed a cold shower right now but it wasn't like he could just go and ask McNally to use hers, what would he say "Oh hey McNally, can I please use you cold shower since apparently seeing you almost naked turns me on so much that I can't seem to control myself" Ha, yeah right. Instead he had to settle for crossing his legs and hoping that it wouldn't be too noticeable by the time she came back out. Thanks god she seemed to be taking her time.

Walking back into her bedroom she closed the door quickly and took a few quick shallow breaths._ Crap, crap, crap ,crap! Get a hold of yourself McNally,_ she silently told herself. Throwing on her hoodie and sweats she turned t the mirror and tried to make herself look as presentable and albeit ,sexy, as possible. Deciding that without another half an hour, there was nothing she could do with her appearance, she gave herself another quick pep talk and opened her door, walking out while silently saying her new mantra over and over in her head. _You can do this, just a movie and pizza, surely you can do that without feeling the need to jump the guy. _

Arriving back in the living room, she saw Sam laying down on the couch with a DVD in the tv, ready to play. Walking over to the couch she grabbed a bit of pizza and stood in front of him. Taking a huge bite of the pizza, shoving it into her mouth, she said "You really didn't have to do this Sam, Me and Traci would have just rescheduled for another time"

"It's fine McNally, believe it or not I _like_ spending time with you outside of work" He said, a smile on his lips as she once again blushed at his comment, she seemed to be doing an awful lot of that lately.

Seeing Sam about to sit up to make room for her, she quickly shook her head and laid down on the couch with him, or more to the point on _top_ of him. Resting her head on his chest while her body seemed to fit perfectly between his legs, the double meaning not lost on her.

Making herself more than comfortable she grabbed the remote and pressed play, loud sounds and voices filling the silent room, the only other sound coming from their breathing, in sync with each other, and the loud thump of his heart beneath her head. The rapid beating making her realize that it wasn't only her that was aware of the kind of intimate moment they were sharing right now.

When he heard her breathing shallow and even out, he figured she must have fallen asleep. Taking advantage of the opportunity, he tangled his fingers in her hair and slowly played with it, loving the silky smooth feel of it on his skin. Hearing her quietly "mmmm", he realized she wasn't asleep so he removed his hand from her hair, stopping when McNally said "Don't, it feels nice". So he continued to play with her hair, fanned out on his chest and taking the opportunity to memorize everything about the way they were right now, limbs tangled with each other and completely comfortable with it.

A short while later and he could feel McNally stirring on top of him, shifting her weight. It just so happens though that the way she is doing it might be turning him on a little, her sweats creating friction against his jeans in all the right places. She doesn't even realize what she's doing until he warns her "McNally" he growls out, but she doesn't take the hint. Fidgeting around more he warns her again "McNally, Just..." and she finally figures it out when she sees the unmistakable bulge in his jeans. Looking up at him from his chest, she puts on the most innocent look she can manage in the situation "I'm sorry Swarek, I wasn't aware of the effect I have on you" she says innocently but she can't hold the serious face for long and she soon bursts out in a fit of giggles.

"Oh, you think this is funny do you?" he asks gruffly, a trace of amusement in his voice, but before she can answer he flips them over so she's now underneath him. She stops laughing almost instantly. Lowering his mouth to her ear he then whispers "That's what I thought" before puling back to look her in the eye, the undeniable look of lust and want in her eyes mirroring that of his. Lowering his mouth to her lips, he claims them in a searing kiss, demanding access to her mouth with his tongue. Pulling back once again to see that the kiss has left them both breathless he whispers in her ear again "There's no way I was gonna be able to last the whole movie knowing _exactly_ what you're wearing under that" and he presses his lips to hers again.

* * *

Sorry if you think it ends at a weird place or just when it was getting good but I vowed to never write smut so I had to try and stop it before it got to that, although I will admit I was very tempted to break that vow with this story!

Thanks for reading and PLEEEEEEEEEEEASEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEW! Reading your guys reviews makes writing these stories worth it :)


End file.
